


safekeeping

by AnarchyAngel



Series: BokuAka Ficlets [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, I can't help it okay D:, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Oneshot, don't read if you haven't caught up to the manga, just...super fluffy, slightly implied KageHina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchyAngel/pseuds/AnarchyAngel
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto have a rather new tradition after every one of Bokuto's games.Or, alternatively, the extremely soft and fluffy BokuAka drabble that just sort of happened >.>
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778443
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	safekeeping

The roar of the crowd left his ears ringing. The MSBY Black Jackals had won in an upset no one expected; they had defeated the reigning champions of three-years in the final set 15-13—taking the game with 3 sets to the Adlers’ 2. It had been utterly amazing to watch. Hinata had well and truly surprised the world with his V.League Division 1 debut, and Atsumu Miya had proven to be a setter worthy of his renown, but for the entirety of the match, Akaashi couldn’t take his eyes off Bokuto. He’d smiled and rolled his eyes as the crowd chanted “Bokuto Beam” and he’d laughed as he watched Bokuto soak up the adoration like a flower blooming in the sun.

As the crowd meandered towards the exits, chattering away about the match that had made history, Akaashi slowly pushed his way towards the locker rooms. He flashed his access card to the security guard keeping the press at bay and made his way towards the long hall where the players would be leaving the court. He couldn’t help but smile when he heard Bokuto’s laugh echoing around the hallway.

“Hinata! That last spike was amazing! I can’t believe how much muscle you’ve put on in the last couple of years! I guess it’s no wonder you beat Ushijima at an arm-wrestling match!”

Hinata’s laugh joined Bokuto’s as the team turned the corner, “We haven’t had an arm-wrestling match! After that spike in the first set, I’m not sure I’d beat Ushijima anyway…”

“The look on Kageyama’s face was priceless when you managed to dig that spike, I wish I could have gotten it on camera. I wonder if one of the press got it…” Atsumu’s devilish smirk reminded Akaashi of a fox eyeing its dinner and he wondered if he should warn Kageyama.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto’s face lit up when he noticed him standing in the hall and when Bokuto darted to him and lifted him into a crushing embrace, he couldn’t help but melt. Even after playing five intense sets, Bokuto was as energetic as ever and Akaashi couldn’t help but worry that he hadn’t properly cooled down yet.

He blushed when he heard Meian laugh, “Come on you guys, let’s give the newly engaged couple some privacy.”

“But—” Akaashi lifted his head from Bokuto’s broad chest and smiled as Hinata waved at him before being dragged away by Barnes.

“Come on, Shorty. Don’t you have an afterparty to attend with a certain setter tonight? The setter who couldn’t take his eyes off you for the entirety of the match?” Barnes’ teasing made Hinata’s face turn as red as his hair and the short wing spiker ran to the locker rooms without another word.

“Do you have it?” Bokuto’s normally loud and energetic voice dropped down to a whisper as his hands drifted to Akaashi’s hips and smiled sheepishly at him.

“Of course, that is why you asked me to hold onto it…” It was all still so new, this shift in their relationship. And yet in so many ways it was still entirely the same—as if this was simply what they had been walking towards since the moment they met. Akaashi dropped his gaze from Bokuto’s bright honey-colored eyes, a sudden wave of embarrassment tinging his cheeks with heat as he pulled on the long chain around his neck and unclasped the necklace.

Bokuto’s smile when Akaashi slipped his wedding band onto his ring finger had Akaashi’s lips tugging up at the corners, a wave of fondness flooding his heart as Bokuto took his hand and kissed his ring—the ring that had changed everything and yet nothing about their relationship.

“I still wish I could wear my ring during games…” Bokuto pouted and Akaashi gently intertwined their fingers as they slowly walked towards the locker rooms—neither in a hurry.

“It might affect how you play. The slightest changes could still throw you off,” Akaashi chided. As much as his fiancé had overcome his own limitations, Akaashi knew that Bokuto was still wholly capable of being overwhelmed by the smallest things, and if he was being honest, the ring that Bokuto now wore was by no means a “small thing”.

“It feels weird _not_ to wear it. I hate having to take it off…” Bokuto moaned in that way of his and Akaashi found himself leaning closer to his fiancé. Such simple words and yet Bokuto meant them wholeheartedly. How could Akaashi not be humbled by such a simple declaration? That his beloved hated removing the simple band that had changed their lives, hated taking off the public symbol of Akaashi’s claim on this amazing person.

Bokuto sighed when they reached the locker rooms, “But I guess it’s not too bad. I know you’ll never lose it, so I don’t mind leaving it with you for safekeeping. Afterall, you’ve protected my heart all these years, I guess it’s only natural for you to keep my ring when I can’t wear it.”

Akaashi’s breath caught. He had thought that he’d grown some kind of tolerance for the things Bokuto said, and yet he still found himself dumbstruck by his fiancé. Before he could catch his breath or even think of a reply, Bokuto leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“I won’t be long. Will you wait for me here?” Akaashi could barely nod, his heart thumping too loudly in his ears. He was completely and utterly overwhelmed by the flood of warmth that swamped his heart, but he wouldn’t change it for anything. When Bokuto turned to head into the locker rooms, Akaashi tugged him back and pressed their lips together. Bokuto’s arms—so strong steady—wrapped around his waist and Akaashi found his fingers threading into silver and black locks, holding on tight as he lost himself in their kiss.

“You need to go shower and change…” Akaashi whispered in the intimate space between them after he’d pulled back. It was more a reminder to himself than to Bokuto, because he found that he could spend hours and hours wrapped up in Bokuto’s embrace. The second their lips touched, Akaashi simply lost track of time.

“I’ll be right out.” Bokuto gave him another quick kiss and ran into the locker rooms as Akaashi sighed and smiled at the ring on his left hand, twisting the small band that stole his breath each and every time he remembered that Bokuto Koutarou wore its twin.

He couldn’t help but laugh a little when he thought that he couldn’t wait to spend a lifetime wearing Bokuto’s ring for safekeeping. That he would get to enjoy slipping the band onto his beloved’s ring finger for a long time to come. That regardless of whether he was wearing his wedding band or not, Bokuto would always rely on Akaashi to keep his heart safe—the ring was simply a physical symbol of that promise. A promise Akaashi planned on keeping for a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I love comments so please let me know what you think down below ❤️  
> Oh and feel free to come talk to me on my social media:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AnarchyAngel11)  
> [Tumblr](https://anyrchyangel.tumblr.com)


End file.
